Harry Potter och den röda kristallrosen
by Vaniljmunk
Summary: Harry har drömmar om Sirius, och vad egentligen hände med honom? Varför luktar det hela tiden blommor? Och vart tog det krossade glaset i hans hand vägen? Mycket händer, men få svar finns. Kommer Harry och hans vänner lösa mysteriet även denna gång?
1. Drömmar

Författarens kommentarer: Detta är första kapitlet, det är inte särskilt långt. Men så fort jag kommit in i berättelsen, då kommer det flytta på. Kommentera berättelsen. En annan sak också, den här berättelsen tar plats efter bok fem, men jag kommer inte ihåg den boken så bra, så det är lätt att jag missar några saker, eller skriver något som är helt fel. Ni kan kommentera det om ni vill, så fixar jag missen:)

**Harry Potter** och den röda kristallrosen

Kapitel 1: Drömmar

Harry vaknade med ett ryck och torkade bort tårarna från ögonen. Samma dröm varje natt i flera veckor nu; Sirius död, eller mer av ett försvinnande för Harry såg honom aldrig död. Men det spelar ingen roll, han är borta, för alltid. Blotta tanken fick Harry att börja snyfta hysteriskt, men sedan samlade han sig och gick ut i köket. Klockan på bänken bredvid spisen visade fem, knappt ens morgon än. Harry gäspade och började plocka ut ingredienser till en syltsmörgås.

Han tog en tugga av den färdiga smörgåsen, men det gick inte att svälja. Han hade inte haft mycket till aptit den senaste tiden. Så han lade ner smörgåsen och brydde sig inte om att den hamnade med ovansidan rakt ner på bänken. Han gick upp till sitt rum och började skriva på ett brev till Lupin, som han mer eller mindre hade blivit tillsagd att göra ungefär var tredje dag, annars skulle han ana oråd och skicka en massa auror och annat folk hit. Trots att tanken uppmuntrade Harry en aning så skrev han ändå.

_Hej Remus._

_Här hos Durleys går allt som vanligt. Mest av allt hade_

_Jag velat vara hos dig just nu. Det känns som om du är det närmaste_

_En familj jag har._

_Jag saknar dig._

_Harry_

Han band fast brevet på Hedwigs ben och hon for iväg i natten. Harry tittade avundsjukt på henne, han hade också velat flyga. Sträcka ut vingarna och susa fram på ett hav av vind.

Himlen var alldeles orange och Harry kunde nästan höra änglarna sjunga, bara för Sirius skull. Han lade sig ner i sängen och somnade på en gång.

Nästa gång han vaknade var det ljust ute och fotsteg hördes i korridoren. "Åhnej! Smörgåsen!" utbrast han och hoppade upp från sängen. _Snart_, tänkte han, _snart ser de den och jag kommer att få skäll._ Men ingenting hördes, han tryckte örat mot dörren och försökte höra något, men allt var så tyst. Han tvekade en stund men gick sedan ner till köket. Försiktigt öppnade han köksdörren. Faster Petunia stod och stekte ägg och Vernon och Dudley satt vid matbordet. Syltsmörgåsen syntes inte till. Han gick in i köket. "Smörgåsen… jag…" han blev avbruten av Petunia. "Den är bortplockad nu. Gå och sätt dig." Harry lydde. De hade verkligen tagit Moodys hot på allvar, de vågade inte skälla på Harry. Han fick ett stort leende på läpparna, det var längesen det hade hänt.

Under tystnad åt de och efter frukosten begav sig Harry ut. Det var en varm och solig dag. Allt luktade så underbart, som rosor och syrener, men mest nyklippt gräs.

Han gick längs Privet Drive, alla hus såg exakt likadana ut, _Hur kan man vilja bo såhär?_ tänkte Harry konfunderat och började fantisera om hur hans hus en dag skulle se ut. En stor grå sten stod och såg ensam ut, så han slog sig ner på den och fortsatte sin fantasi. Sedan slog det honom, som när Petunia slänger stekpannor på honom, tänk om han aldrig skulle få ett eget hus, aldrig en egen familj. Tänk om han var den allra sista Potter! Det var profetian han tänkte på; att det står mellan Voldemort och han själv. En måste dö. Om Voldemort vinner, då kommer världen åter falla i totalt mörker. Harrys sinnestämning sjönk drastiskt. _Som när man har ett stort prov man måste göra, hela den här Voldemort saken är sån. _Tänkte han.

Dessutom skulle de få en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Men det var ingen större nyhet för Harry, de hade aldrig en och samma lärare i det ämnet längre än ett år. _Vem som helst förutom Snape._

Harry lämnade stenen och lade sig istället på en gräsfläck lite längre bort.

Precis när han börjat dåsa till hörde han ugglehoanden. Inte kunde det väl redan vara Hedwig som kommit tillbaka? Men det var det. Med sig hade hon två brev; ett från Lupin och ett från Hogwarts. "Konstigt att Hogwarts skickar ett brev via min uggla." sa Harry förvånansvärt högt. Han tittade sig omkring för att se om någon hade hört honom, men det var ingen i närheten, så han lossade breven från Hedwigs ben. Han läste det från Lupin först.

_Hej på dig Harry!_

_Alltid lika roligt att höra att du mår bra._

_För det hoppas jag att du gör, trots omständigheterna._

_Jag var på Hogwarts när jag fick ditt brev, så jag tog mig friheten att även skicka_

_Dina O.W.L. resultat. _

_Jag hoppas verkligen att vi ses snart._

_Och du ska veta att du är min enda familj, för familj det tycker jag allt att vi är!_

_Många kramar från din Lupin_

Jaha ja. Så det är O.W.L. resultaten. Harry vågade nästan inte öppna brevet, men gjorde det till sist. Han hoppade till av resultaten, de var absolut högre än han hade förväntat sig. Han hade till och med fått högsta betyg i Trolldryckskonst, konstigt. Fast de var något sämre i spådomskonst och trolldomshistoria, men vem kan skylla det på honom egentligen? Trolldomshistoria är tråkigare är den döda Professor Binns som undervisar i ämnet, och spådomskonst, vad mer kan man säga? Harry skakade på huvudet, och kände sig tämligen stolt över sina betyg. Med dessa skulle han till och med kunna bli Auror! Han klappade Hedwig på huvudet och lutade sig tillbaka mot gräset igen. Trots att han gått igenom så mycket hemskt den senaste tiden, så blev livet plötsligt lite ljusare igen.

Solen stekte hett och Harry drömde, om Sirius. Det var något speciellt med det där hjulet. I drömmen försökte han verkligen komma på vad, men inget klickade. Något gick i kras med en ljudlig smäll och Harry satte sig upp. En våg av rosendoft sköljde över honom så kraftigt att han nästan hoppade baklänges. Ärret i hans panna brände något fruktansvärt, och i hans hand höll han något som tycktes vara krossat glas. Det trängde in i hans hand och var med ens försvunnet. Han vände och vred på handen, men glaset var borta.

"Vad i hela friden!" utbrast han och ställde sig upp. Ingen fanns i närheten, men vem hade då lagt glaset där? Det fanns inte där innan. Han tittade upp mot himlen. Med ens hade den blivit mörk och molnen hotade med regn, så han skyndade sig hem. Precis när han satt sig vid matbordet vräkte regnet ner och mullret från åskan hördes. _Vad är det som händer?_ Tänkte Harry både förvånad och skrämd. Han tittade ut genom fönstret, såhär mycket hade det inte regnat på hela året. Något höll på att hända, men vad, ja det undrade Harry med handen tryckt mot fönsterrutan.


	2. Svepande skuggor

**Notering: **Tack alla på hogwarts.nu för era jättefina kommentarer om första kapitlet! Hoppas ni finner detta kapitel minst lika bra.

Kapitel 2: Svepande skuggor

Harry hade suttit bredvid telefonluren större delen av kvällen. Efter dagens händelser hade han beslutat att ringa en av sina bästa vänner: Hermione. Till Ron hade han inte kunnat ringa, trollkarlar och telefoner går inte ihop, dessutom är Hermione bättre på den studerande biten.

Vid nio ringde äntligen telefonen. Harry lyfte nervöst upp luren. "Hermione! Har du hittat något?" Rösten som svarade honom tillbaka lät tveksam. "Ehm. Efter vad du berättat kan jag tyvärr inte hitta något." "Men något måste du väl ändå tro? Vad händer med mig och allting annat?" "Harry, jag tror dig. Jag tror på att det där glaset bara försvann ner i din hand. Okej, det låter konstigt, men vi har stött på konstigare saker. Men att vädret ändras på grund av dig, nej det kan inte ens jag tro på Harry." "Men Hermione!" "Det ända jag har hittat angående försvunnet glas, är att en trollkarl vid namn Hubert Hemingway i sin bok "Här idag, borta imorgon" skrev såhär:

_En morgon när jag vaknade till örnarnas kvitter (ja, jag anser att örnar kan kvittra) hörde jag ett glas krossas, och bredvid mig låg det ett trasigt vinglas. Jag är hel säker på att jag inte vällt det, sedan försvann bitarna bara, de flög ut genom mitt fönster! Det fick ett evigt liv. Herrejissanes vad läskig upplevelse._

"Låter det användbart?" frågade Hermione sarkastiskt. "Kanske inte. Men fortsätt leta efter något är du snäll. Och om det händer fler konstigheter så ringer jag dig, okej?" "Ja, och Harry? Var försiktig. Vi vet inte var du-vet-vem finns någonstans. Men du ska i alla fall vara säker där hos Dursleys. Ta hand om dig, så hörs vi!" Harry lade på luren, utan att känna sig det minsta lugnare. Han visste att något var fel, men i och för sig, så fort han var i närheten brukade allt gå fel. Med tunga steg gick han och lade sig.

Den här natten drömde han inte om Sirius. Han drömde om sin Patronus; en ståtlig kronhjort. Det kusligaste var att han använde den mot en skugga, det fanns ingen dementor där, bara en svart flygande skugga. Skuggan kom närmre och han fick plötsligt svårt att andas. Han försökte att vakna men det tog flera sekunder innan han lämnade mardrömmen. Tillsist var han vaken, men han höll fortfarande på att kvävas, vad händer! En stod skugga svepte någon centimeter ovanför honom. Rent instinktivt letade han upp trollstaven som låg på bordet bredvid sängen. Han sköt alla besvärjelser han kunde få ur sig, det var lite svårt att få luften att räcka till. Men så slog det honom, drömmen! Patronusen. Han hade läst om det här. Men det gällde att tänka snabbt nu, för varje sekund som gick desto dåsigare blev han.

Dödsmantel! Han kom på det! Det enda som kan avvärja en dödsmantel är enligt boken "Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem" en Patronusbesvärjelse. Harry tänkte på ett lyckligt minne; den dagen då Sirius sa att han skulle ta honom ifrån Dursleys. "Expecto Patronum!" skrek han så högt han kunde. Det kvävande trycket mot hans hals släppte och han kippade efter luft. Dödsmanteln gled iväg ut genom fönstret. Harry sprang snabbt fram till fönstret och stängde det. Något svischade bakom honom. När han vände sig om såg han cirka 20 svävande dödsmantlar. Skräcken stegrade i honom. Han sände ytterligare en Patronus men den blev inte större än ett litet dimmoln. "Ta dig samman nu Harry." mumlade han till sig själv. Dödsmantlarna kom sakta emot honom. "Ni ska bara attackera när folk sover!" skrek han åt dem, men de verkade inte bry sig. Harry försökte komma på all lycka han någonsin varit med om. Men inget han tänkte på kunde dölja den skräck han kände. Någon skrek från dörröppningen, det var Vernon. Sedan föll han ihop till en enda stor hög. Tre av dödsmantlarna var på väg mot honom. Nu tog Harry mod till sig och sände ut ytterligare en Patronus. Denna gång tog den formen av en kronhjort, stark och vacker. Den satte fart mot dödsmantlarna, de väste till och svävade ut genom fönstret. Patronusen stod stilla en stund och tittade på Harry. "Min skyddsängel." sa han till det han precis hade frammanat. Kronhjorten stegrade sig och försvann. Harry lutade sig mot skrivbordet och pustade ut.

Sedan gick han lugnt fram till morbror Vernon, och knackade honom hårt på huvudet. "De är borta nu!" sa han högt. Vernon reste sig upp med ett pipande ljud. "Vad- V- Vad i alls in dar var det där för några typer!" skrek han så att han blev alldeles röd i ansiktet. "Dödsmantlar." sa Harry i svag ton. "De kväver folk som sover. Men jag har aldrig hört talas om att de kommer fler än en på samma gång. Det här händer inte särskilt ofta." Morbror Vernons ögonbryn ryckte ilsket. "Så du tycker att du är speciell nu va! Du ska laga frukosten imorgon bitti!Prick åtta ska den vara klar!" "Ja morbror Vernon." Med en sista arg blick på Harry stormade han ut från rummet.

Harry satte sig på sängen. "VAD är det som HÄNDER?" frågade han sig själv upprört. "Någon försöker ta död på mig, och undra vem det kan vara, om inte Voldemort."Genast fastnade hans ögon på något som låg på golvet. Glas. Han plockade upp en av de småbitarna. "Det här är inte glas. Det känns mer som kristall." Han vände och vred på biten han höll i handen. Något reflekterades därinne. Han kisade för att se bättre. En ros! Det var en ros i kristallen. Men hur? Den såg inte målad ut, den var instängd. Han slängde kristallbiten i golvet, men den sjönk rakt igenom. "Konstigt." mumlade han.

En stickande känsla strömmade genom hans hand, och ett starkt ljussken kom från den. Mitt i allt ljussken såg han samma ros han hade sett i kristallen. Rosen började snurra, fortare och fortare. Innan Harry visste ordet av det hade han sugits in i ljusskenet.

När ljuset lättade såg han var han befann sig: på gräsmattan framför ingången till Hogwarts. Det var dag, och flera elever satt och pratade några meter ifrån honom. Tydligen hade de inte märkt när han kom. Men när han började röra på sig, studerade de honom en sekund, och fortsatte sedan sitt samtal. Han gick in i skolan och begav sig till sällskapsrummet. Egentligen hade han ingen aning om vart han skulle, eller vad han skulle göra. Väl utanför tavlan som prydde ingången sa han lösenordet. "Jamsjams." Men damen på tavlan bara skrattade. "Vem tror du att du är egentligen? Kan du inte lösenordet är det lika bra att du tar samma väg du kom. Hejdå." Harry tittade förvirrat på henne, men gick därifrån som hade blivit tillbedd.

På väg till stora salen stötte han ihop med någon så att han flög baklänges. "Ojdå. Hur gick det?" Pojken hjälpte Harry upp. Prefekt skylten blänkte på pojkens bröst. Harry studerade hans ansikte ett tag, han kände igen honom. "Hallå! Remus vänta på oss va!" "Remus!" ropade Harry förskräckt. Remus tittade förundrat på honom. "Du behövde inte springa din väg!" sa en pojke bakom honom. Harry skrek till. Två pojkar anslöt sig till de krockade två. Framför dem stod nu Sirius, och… hans far! De såg ut som om de gick sjätte året. Harry skrek ytterligare en gång och svimmade.

**Att komma: **En ensam röd ros låg på golvet, en liten bit längre fram. Snape kom gående och James var snabb med att plocka upp rosen. "Här får du, för att du verkar ha tvättat ditt hår." Snape tittade på rosen, och en ensam tår föll från hans kinder och landade på ett utav rosens blodröda blad. På bara ett ögonblick förvandlades hela blomman till en kristallros. James märkte snabbt förändringen och släppte den av rädsla. Den föll mot golvet och i ett öronbedövande kras gick den sönder.


End file.
